


Ismelda's Secret

by KBF_aka_Gecko



Series: The trilogy of KBF Ismelda and related fanfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, HPHM, Ismelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBF_aka_Gecko/pseuds/KBF_aka_Gecko
Summary: ISMELDA’S SECRET - a Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery fanfiction novel. Originally wroten for the HPHM discord channel.Genre: Romance/AdventureThis fanfiction was written in order to expand the main storyline of the game “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery”. All the characters were taken from the HP or HPHM world.The plot focus on the background character Ismelda Murk, and her secret. I tried to expand her story, without interrupting the main storyline much. Timeline for the events presented in this fanfiction is the Year 5 of HPHM game (late 80's).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Getting started
> 
> This fanfiction was written in order to expand the main storyline of the game “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery”. All the characters were taken from the HP or HPHM world.  
> The fanfiction should not be considered canon, just like the whole HPHM game, but rather a different story inspired by events of HPHM, and HP.  
> All of the events published in this fanfiction should not be used, or reproduced without my knowledge. Always inform me if you want to re-use this fanfic any way (inspiration/post/print etc.). This fanfiction was created by a fan, for fans, and should not be sold in any way.  
> If you are reading this fanfic, you are probably familiar with the events of HP and HPHM, as for December 2018.
> 
> Trivia
> 
> “MC” stands for “Main Character”, and is analogic to the main character of the game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, often referred to in other media as “Jacob’s sibling”. I purposely left it that way, so every reader, can put their own character into the story. I also haven’t used the gender forms, so the fanfic can be enjoyed either by male or female reader.
> 
> Credits
> 
> Author: KBF (aka Gecko) November-December 2018  
> I'll appreciate any feedback from you ! I hope you had fun reading this story, as much as I had writing this.  
> Hope to see you soon in my another fanfic/novel !  
> Special thanks to: J.K. Rowling, for creating the Harry Potter books, and world; Jam City for creating the game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery; BearTheCaptain for inspiring me into writing this fanfic; artists whose great songs from the late 80’s I used in some chapters (Basia, Zucchero and Paul Young, Sade); Agatha Christie, for writing “Murder on the Orient Express”, along with other Poirot books, I recommend you to read; and all the readers, who enjoyed it, and shared their opinions with me.

**Chapter One**

 

MC was walking down the corridor, enjoying the always sunny weather, and thinking about the latest challenge Madam Rakepick prepared. But you have to admit, putting Snape's pants on fire was a good prank. Happy thoughts are interrupted quite quickly, when MC rans straight into Ismelda, and she drops her books on the floor.

\- Are you blind or something ? Or do you want to end your life, right now ?  
\- I'm sorry Ismelda, I didn’t mean to ...  
\- I guess I have to teach you a lesson.

A second later MC discovers that Ismelda holds a wand pointed directly at the throat, and looks straight into the eyes. But those weren’t the usual eyes of hatred and lust for blood. Those eyes looked like ... she was crying recently.

\- Ismelda, did you ... cry ?  
\- I'm warning you, it’s been 3 days since I cursed anyone with Cruciatus ...  
\- But it’s okay, you can tell me ...  
\- Tell you what ? Do you really want to mess with me ? Do you really like pain that much ?

MC was struggling, but it was another time when bravery (or maybe stupidity) won with the voice of reason. And so MC said:

\- Okay, you know what ? Do it ! Kill me ! Let’s end this, so I won’t ever find my brother, and never finish the school. DO IT IF YOU WANT THIS SO BAD !

Ismelda was prepared to cast the curse, and her face was covered with the usual evil grin.

\- Cru...

But then something weird had happened. She dropped the wand at the ground, and the grin disappeared. MC was quite shocked, but tried to play along.

\- What's the matter Ismelda ? Got no guts to hurt me ?  
\- Leave me alone ... I don’t have time for pawns like you ... Dark Lord would give me better targets in the future ...  
\- You really don’t want a good warm-up with me ?  
\- I want... No ! I don’t want to have anything common with you ! I HATE YOU !

After those words Ismelda took her books and wand from the ground, and ran into the common room. At first MC wanted to celebrate another victory, but ... something was not right. The deep look into her eyes uncovered that she does indeed have a sensitive side. She was surely crying that day. But why ? What had happened to make her cry ? And what's more - what made her show mercy ?

MC suddenly thought about Ismelda the whole day. Friends presence didn’t help much, as MC was daydreaming the whole time. Even usually calm professor Flitwick was quite angry at MC for not paying attention. During the usual big-ass sandwich meal with Penny, MC was also in the different world. Penny began wondering, what’s up with MC today ? Not acting like usual self. She decided to cheer up her friend, and grabbed the hand, but MC quickly hid it, and left the table with unfinished meal. Penny was puzzled.

\- What is it MC ? Something's happened ? You act strangely today.  
\- It's nothing ... Really nothing. I'm just ... Worrying about the Beatrice, that’s all. I'm sorry, I gotta go now...

MC left, and Penny stayed at the Great Hall alone looking at the nearly full plate. She was happy that MC worries about her sister ... But deep in her heart, she still thought, that it’s not the case.

MC wanted to catch some fresh air, so went outside, to chill in the sun. But arriving at the plaza, MC saw the most beautiful view in the whole life. Ismelda was sitting nearby the fountain, reading the book carefully, with a gentle smile. It wasn’t her usual evil grin, rather something very delicate, and unfitting her. MC looked at her more and more, and suddenly discovered how beautiful she is. A bit mysterious, but intriguing at the same time. Her pale skin reminded of the ladies from the 19th century paintings. And again, her eyes weren’t filled with the usual hatred, nor with sadness. This time MC could see the joy of dreaming about something. MC thought quickly, yeah, this is probably some book about how to kill the muggle, or something like that ... But it didn’t looked like it. MC decided to approach Ismelda, and quickly read the title "Romances in medieval". What was that supposed to mean? Unfortunately Ismelda saw MC, and quickly closed the book.

\- What do you want, you scum ?  
\- I ... I never knew you like to study here, at the fresh air...  
\- I always study here. I was there also when you and that Rakepick woman decided to burn professor Snape alive. Shame you didn’t succeeded.  
\- But... I didn’t know. And what about that book ? I though you are not interested in anything other than death and vain...  
\- I... It’s not like... Oh stop it, you idiot ! This is for the History of Magic O.W.L. and you should study too, if you don’t want to stay in that damn school forever !  
\- Okay, I was just curious. No need to shout at me.  
\- LEAVE ME ALONE MC !

And so MC decided to go away, but noticed one more thing at the end of their conversation. Ismelda actually had blushes, when talking about the book ! Everybody always thought that she would be pale her whole life, but this time was different. Like she really did felt weird...

Suddenly daydreaming MC crashed into something, and almost broke the nose. At first thought it was a wall, but actually it was Hagrid's butt.

\- MC ! EVERYTHIN' OKAY ? I SORRY, MIGHT'VE NOT SEEN YEH COMIN' ...  
\- Ah, no Hagrid its ok, I'm sorry. It’s me who did not saw you coming ...  
\- GOOD JOKE MC, I CAN' WAIT TILL I TELL 'HIS ONE TO T'DUMBLEDORE ! SOMEBODY'VENT NOTICED MEH HAHAHAHA ...

MC quickly decided to run away before Hagrid got too excited, but the problem was real. All the day long MC was thinking only about Ismelda, the girl that wished most of the people their death. What was so appealing in her ? Returning back to the common room, MC met Rowan, being excited about incoming O.W.L.s.

\- Heey MC ! Cheer up, it’s almost O.W.L.s time !  
\- Yaay ...  
\- Oh, come on ! O.W.L.s can be fun too ! Just think about the very long essay to write. You will have a chance to express yourself ... On the paper of course.  
\- Express myself... Maybe that's what I should do. Rowan do you think that...  
\- Shh, don’t move.   
\- What is it ?  
\- Somebody is watching you ...

MC turned away quickly, and saw a glimpse of a girl looking from behind suit of armour, before she hid herself. MC had no doubt it was Ismelda. Rowan saw her too and became angry.

\- Why is she following you ? Is she up to something bad ? I bet she is ! Just wait, I will teach her ...  
\- Wait, no !  
\- What’s the matter MC ?

And yeah, MC realised that just had stopped Rowan from uncovering Ismelda. Why do such a thing ?

\- Well, you know ... It’s probably nothing. Just another errand for Merula, that’s probably it.  
\- Ah, yeah, you are right ! After all its Merula, who likes to pull the strings ! Let’s leave her be... By the way, what did you wanted to ask me ?  
\- Oh it was ... nothing. Really nothing. Come on, let’s go to the common room.

MC and Rowan entered the common room. Ismelda left her hideout, with a curious look towards the dormitory. She seemed to be puzzled as well. She didn’t knew back then, that soon her big secret would be revealed - to the person she never even thought would be ...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

The next day MC went to the Great Hall in order to eat breakfast, and start a new day. Rowan followed MC, babbling something about forest trolls habits read yesterday evening. MC was rather focused on something different - or maybe someone. Thinking about Ismelda.

Yesterday talk with Rowan gave MC an idea. Maybe to "express yourself" would be the best option. No matter what would happen, MC already decided, that will try to befriend Ismelda. One way, or another, but only this would let MC earn Ismelda's trust, and uncover the secret she is hiding. Besides, seeing the Ismelda's sensitive site, made her a lot different in MC's eyes. Her looks, behaviour, and the secret itself ... it's all so mysterious, yet there is a beauty in this mystery. If only there was a good way to start ...

\- MC, are you listening ?  
\- What ? Yeah, I mean, I'm sorry. I can’t focus on anything ...  
\- I can see that. But why ?  
\- Last time have been difficult for me ... You know, the whole story with Rakepick. And I can’t stop thinking about ...  
\- Yeah, what is it ?  
\- ... you know ... **Cursed Vaults**. I think I just need a break from all this.  
\- If you say so. I hope you'd get better soon, you can’t fail O.W.L.s. Anyway, if you'll need me, I'll be at the library. Bye MC !

Rowan went through the big doors, and bypassed Ismelda. MC saw her, and quickly thought about a plan. There were not many people left, so maybe it’s the right time, to try the luck ? MC carefully watched Ismelda sitting at the Slytherin table, and getting herself some cereals for breakfast. MC waited for a moment, and then approached Ismelda, by sitting nearby her.

\- Hey Ismelda. May I join you ?  
\- Argh, I hate it, when I can’t even eat my breakfast without being interrupted ... Oh, it’s you. What do you want ?  
\- Nothing, really. Just wanted to talk to you. A friendly conversation ...  
\- Friendly eh ? I guess it can wait until I finish ...  
\- It can wait ... But wait doesn’t mean, I'd give up ! When and where can I meet you ?  
\- Looks like you really want it. Well ... okay, let it be. Meet me at the Hogwarts Grounds, nearby the stone circle, at the evening ...

While the right side of Ismelda's face is always covered with her hair, MC saw a little glimpse of a smile at her face.

\- That’s great ! Thanks. I'll be going now, and leave you in peace ...  
\- Wait ! I'm not finished with you yet. If you want my time, I want something in return.

Oh great, another side quest, MC thought. Well, I guess it doesn’t hurts, and doesn’t use much energy.

\- All right, what do you want ? I guess you'd be happy with Ben's head or something like this...  
\- I'd be, but I guess you won’t bring me anything then. Just get me something sweet. Let’s see if you are good at guessing what I like ...

MC left the Great Hall puzzled. What would be Ismelda's favourite sweet treat ? Fortunately MC knew just a person to ask ...

After a few minutes MC was already in the DADA classroom. Madam Rakepick focused on another subject, while MC just waited patiently for an end. After the bell rang, MC quickly approached Merula, and she greet with her usual "uuurgh".

\- Hey Merula, can we talk for a moment ?  
\- If it isn’t MC, the big loser in our never-ending war ...  
\- Whatever. I've got something I want to ask you.  
\- If it’s about Cursed Vaults, then don’t worry. I'll keep my mouth shut tight.  
\- No, it’s not it. I want to talk about Ismelda.  
\- Ismelda ? I admit, I like her lust for blood and violence. But what about her ? If she accidentally killed one of your friends, then it’s not my business ...  
\- It’s also not it ... I want to ask about her personal stuff. You two seemed to spent time together.  
\- Yeah, maybe one time or two we went together to Hogsmeade, so what about it ?  
\- I need to ask you about her favourite candy. I guess you two visited Honeydukes together ?  
\- Ah, I get it now. You want to poison her. This may be fun. You know what ? Come and see me at Hogsmeade during the long break. We can talk about it and drink a butterbeer ...

And so MC and Merula had a chit-chat at Hogsmeade during the long break. MC had finally convinced Merula, to tell that Ismelda bought herself once a bar of creamy chocolate with whole strawberries at Honeydukes. MC expected to hear something different, like bloody sherbet, or dead sugar mice, not something delicate as this. MC quickly went there, bought the chocolate, and met Hagrid outside the store.

\- AH IF IT ISN' MC ! BUYIN' SUM' TREATS I SEE.  
\- Hey Hagrid. Yeah, this is for ... a friend. By the way, do you think that the stone circle is a good place to sit and talk by evening ?  
\- MIGHT NOT'VE BEEN MY CHOICE, TOO MANY PEEPUL PASSIN' BY THERE. BUT YEH KNOW WHA' ? GOIN' THRU THE PASS BETWEEN T'TWO LARGE STONES YEH WILL STEP ON A FOOTPATCH, AND ABOUT 2 YARDS THERE WILL BE A NOICE PLACE WHER' I USED TO PLAY WIT' FANG. CERTAINLY A BETTER PLACE FOR T'TALK.  
\- Okay, thanks Hagrid ! I gotta go, lessons starts soon.  
\- 'K DROP BY ME HUT SUMTIMES MC !

Hagrid greeted MC with his "nailed it" expression. And so MC went back to Hogwarts. Hagrid's tip might've been valuable - Ismelda probably knows this place too, and this is where they would meet. After the last class has finished MC rushed to see Ismelda. The chocolate was safely wrapped in the bag. MC took a quick last glimpse at the big mirror hanging in the corridor, and went outside the castle, to begin the new friendship - as mysterious, as Ismelda was in general, but at the same time, so intriguing and appealing ...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 

MC arrived at the place, although it was afternoon, the sun was still on the sky. MC decided to look around, and found a small pass leading to the small cliff. Right there MC saw Ismelda, sitting and watching the landscape. This time she wasn’t wearing a common school robe - she wore green Slytherin sweater, and a black skirt. Hearing MC approach she turned her head.

\- So, you've found my place. Congratulations. The first part of the test passed.  
\- Thanks. It's great ... I've never been there.  
\- I discovered it at the first year. I like to come here and look at the sunset. It's so quiet ... I mean you know, I can get a bit of rest from all those fools.  
\- I get it, yeah. May I join you ? Or will you try to push me from the cliff ?  
\- I will try ... not to.

MC sit near Ismelda, and looked around. The devs did a really stunning job with the background texture here. MC already liked it, Ismelda also looked like she was daydreaming a bit.

\- By the way ... thanks.  
\- For what ?  
\- Well... You agreed to meet with me, and all ...  
\- Yes, but you still have the second part of the test to pass. What did you brought me ?  
\- Just wait and see ...

MC grabbed the bag, and pulled a bar of chocolate from inside. Ismelda's face was suddenly covered with a big smile.

\- Oh ! How did you know ? It's my favourite !  
\- Well, I thought you'd like it. Anyways I didn’t knew you have a sweet tooth.  
\- I do indeed. Let's try it.

Ismelda took a bite, and her face was covered with the happiness. MC has never seen that expression before. She was literally enjoying it. After a minute of munching, Ismelda looked at MC.

\- All right, you won. You made my day better. Not only I won’t push you from the cliff ... I will answer your questions. What would you like to know ?  
\- Well ... I know hardly anything about you. Except the fact you like to torture people, and ... you like sweets. I bet even Merula doesn’t know you much.  
\- That’s true. I don’t like to share much info about me. Especially I have nobody to share it with ... I mean - nobody worth it. But maybe you are worth something.  
\- So, for starters, do you think we could meet more often ? So that I can know you better.

Ismelda smile faded a bit. She wasn’t expecting a question like this.

\- What do you mean - meet more often ?  
\- I mean like ... whenever we have some free time to spend together. Just like today. Are you not enjoying it ?  
\- Well ... I may hate you, but to be fair ... I quite enjoy it. At least I'm not alone. So like usually.  
\- So ... Will we meet again ?  
\- I guess we can give it a try ... At least I could still have fun killing you when nobody else sees us, if I feel like it’s no use.  
\- I hope you won’t have to do it. And now tell me please something more about you. Why do you like pain and death so much ? You seem to be a different person ...   
\- I have my reasons MC. And I don’t think anybody needs to know. And well ... I may have different moments, as you can see. So what ? Don’t tell me that you never wanted to do something different than usual !  
\- Of course. Me, my friends, and everybody I know. Don’t worry Ismelda, I won’t say anything to anybody, if you don’t want to.  
\- You can say anything, if you dare. You know it would be the bitter end of your miserable life.  
\- Don’t worry. Like I said, I won’t. Why should I do it ?  
\- Why ? Because ...

Ismelda stopped for a moment to rethink what she wanted to say. After a few moments she found herself puzzled.

\- I don’t know ... The only good reason would be because you don’t like me, just like most people. Yet you came here today. Does it mean that ...  
\- Yes Ismelda. I think I like you. Despite the fact, you hate me.  
\- You ... really do ?  
\- Yes, I do. And I do hope, you will at least hate me less. This would help us both.  
\- Well ... I'll try to ... Hey MC. You want ... a bite of this chocolate ?  
\- Yeah, sure.

MC grabbed a piece of chocolate, and ate it slowly. The sweet taste of cream and strawberries balanced together, all topped in dessert chocolate was the best thing MC ate since Halloween. Ismelda really knew what is good.

\- Well ... you know, I thought you should try it ... in case you wanted to poison me !  
\- But you already ate a bit, and you are all good. It’s not poisoned.  
\- Oh ... Yes I did. It’s not ...

Ismelda's face was covered in blushes again. Her usual confidence was gone. She was a bit troubled in the situation she got herself into. MC clearly saw this, but decided to be confident by all means. MC looked again deeply into Ismelda eyes. At first she seemed a little bit ... shy. But after moments passed by, the smile slowly returned to her face, and her eyes began filled with joy again. MC slowly grabbed Ismelda's hand. It wasn’t a big strong hand, made for killing. Rather a small, delicate hand, also a pretty cold one. The two sat there a few minutes, surrounded by silence. Ismelda's hand became warmer. MC was tempted to get a bit closer, but at the same time Ismelda looked to the side.

\- Look ! The sunset !

MC looked, and saw the sun in its big orange form. The mountains, highlands and Hogwarts lake was filled with all shades of the orange. It was really the best place to watch the sunset.

\- This is what I like most about being here.

Ismelda took her hand away, and began watching the sunset. MC did the same, until the very last beam of sun disappeared. It was getting a bit cold, and Ismelda began to shake. MC saw this, and thought, that today’s date is probably over.

\- I think we should go back, I don’t want you to freeze.  
\- Yeah, let’s go back. But ... Will you come with me here again ? I liked it today ...  
\- You did ?  
\- Yes ... Well, maybe I can really trust you ... I'm still not sure. And you still can’t be sure I won’t throw a curse at you. But after today ... I think I hate you a bit less.  
\- Well, this sounds like a compliment from you.  
\- Think what you like. And ... thanks.

MC and Ismelda arrived at the castle, and after they said goodbye to each other MC went straight to the bedroom. Mind was filled with emotions, and thoughts about today’s evening. MC really liked time spent with Ismelda. For some time there, at the cliff, there was an unique atmosphere, you couldn’t say it was the usual Ismelda, who would love to throw you into the abyss, and laugh while you'll be falling for your death. She was really different this time. And the whole place was absolutely gorgeous. You could think Ismelda would prefer a dimly lit cold dungeon, but the reality was different. Who knows what would happen soon ? MC closed the eyes, and fall asleep being filled with joy. At the same time Ismelda was silently crying under her bed sheet ...


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 

MC woke up with the big smile, thinking about another great day to spend with Ismelda. After a quick dress up, MC headed towards Great Hall, hoping to see Ismelda there. But she wasn’t anywhere around. MC waited, until the very end, eventually being late for Herbology class. After the lesson it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, and arriving there MC saw Ismelda looking at her notebook. MC quickly approached her, but instead of being full of joy like yesterday, she was again upset and angry.

\- Hey Ismelda ... Something's wrong ? I haven’t seen you during breakfast.  
\- I don’t need breakfast. I don’t need anything from you.

MC was shocked. Why she had changed so suddenly ?

\- Why ? What's happened ?  
\- I don’t have time for chit-chat, lesson is about to start. Leave me alone MC.  
\- Not until I know what's going on.  
\- I said - leave me alone !

Ismelda turned her head and looked at MC. Her eyes were tired again, like she cried half of the night.

\- Ismelda, did you cry ?  
\- MC ... leave me alone ... please.

Seeing that nothing would make Ismelda feel better at this moment, MC decided to give up for now. The lesson with prof. Kettleburn went smoothly, as always. After the lesson Ismelda disappeared quickly. Something was definitely not right, MC thought. The rest of the day was similar, during other classes Ismelda was not looking at MC, focusing only at the class tasks.

In the evening MC has returned to the common room, and thought about Ismelda weird behaviour. Yesterday she seemed like a different person, while today she returned to her usual dull mood. But why did she cried again ? And why MC had a feeling she didn’t wanted to end all this ? MC guessed that the best way would be to follow her tomorrow, and find out what is she hiding.

The next day MC waited for Ismelda to show up at the Great Hall, to follow her. Fortunately this time she appeared, and began her breakfast. After she finished, she left for upcoming classes. MC kept the distance behind her, but everything seemed normal. Even during the long break she was sitting with the book at her usual place nearby the courtyard fountain. Until the last lesson her day seemed normal, so MC knew, that can find out more in the evening. After the bell rang, everybody began to left the class. MC was prepared to follow Ismelda, but unfortunately of all sudden Rowan has appeared straight in front of MC.

\- Hey MC. I got some news for you.  
\- Hey Rowan. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry ...  
\- Why ? Something has happened ?  
\- No, it’s not that, it’s just ... We will talk later !

MC quickly ran into the corridor outside class, but there was nobody here. MC gave up, and decided to go back to common room. Rowan joined MC on the way.

\- Okay ... So what are those news ?  
\- It seems like professor Snape would make this year’s exam even harder ...  
\- That’s just great ...  
\- ... but don’t worry, after all you are quite good, spending all this time with Penny. I'm not that good with potions. Do you think she could help me ?  
\- Who ?

MC still thinking about Ismelda instantly thought that Rowan was referring to her.

\- Penny, of course. Who else ?  
\- Ah well ... I think she wouldn’t mind helping you at all ! She is a nice and helpful person. If you want, I can ask her.  
\- Do you think so ? This is great ! Thanks MC !  
\- No problem Rowan. You are my friend.  
\- Well, this really is something. Normally I'd probably go to a quiet place and cry, but now there is a hope ...  
\- Quiet place ? ... Rowan, you are a genius ! Thanks. I gotta go ...

MC quickly ran and left Rowan puzzled. There was just a right place for Ismelda to be right now. MC quickly ran into the stone circle, and rushed towards the small cliff.

But there was nobody here. MC looked around for a little bit, but found nothing. Ismelda clearly wasn’t there. It was the last clue MC had, so there wasn’t anything else to do, than to go back to the castle. MC thought it would be wise, to recall the last potion they were making, so decided to head into artefact room. Upon arriving MC began to look for potion ingredients, but quickly heard some noise. Clearly someone was sobbing. MC cast LUMOS, and found Ismelda in a dark corner of the room, with her eyes full of tears.

\- Ismelda ? What are you doing here ?  
\- GO AWAY !  
\- I won’t go anywh...  
\- DEPULSO

MC quickly dodged to the side. The duel began, but MC quickly won the small battle. Ismelda's wand went flying, and she became even more upset.

\- Please ... you won ... just leave me alone ...  
\- No Ismelda. I won’t go anywhere, if you won’t tell me what’s going on. Why are you crying ?  
\- It’s not your business ... Please ...  
\- I think it’s already my business. I don't want to hurt you. I really like you ... and I wish to help you.  
\- I don’t think you can ...  
\- Try me.  
\- Well ... okay, I'm scared !

This was also something new for MC. Ismelda being scared of anything ? She didn’t even blink when they explored Forbidden Forest together ... What would that be ?

\- YOU are scared ? By what ? I thought you are the most fearless girl in Hogwarts ...  
\- It’s not like that ... I'm scared of failure !  
\- Ah, wait, do you mean ...  
\- Yes MC, I don’t want to fail my exams. But I suck at potions, and I don’t think I will make it this year ... I have nobody to help me, and you know that professor Snape wouldn’t help anyone ...

Ismelda hid her face in hands. She was really upset, and couldn’t stop crying. MC slowly approached her, and hug with both arms. Ismelda was so sad, she didn’t object, but didn’t hug back.

\- It’s okay ... I know it’s difficult. But we will find a solution.  
\- I don’t think there is a solution ...  
\- There is. We can learn together. I'm quite good at potions, since I spent so much time with Penny brewing something. So, are you up for this ?

Ismelda raised her head, and looked straight at MC face.

\- You ... are talking seriously ?  
\- Of course ! We are friends ... aren’t we ?  
\- Friends ... I guess ...

Ismelda hug MC back, and put her head at MC's chest. She stopped crying, and started to regain her calmness. MC felt the growing warmth of her hands and body. She really did enjoyed the close-up as much as MC. They remain in the hug a few more minutes, and after that Ismelda was calm and more bright than usual.

\- So ... when do we start ?  
\- How about tomorrow, after lessons, over here ? It's a good place for brewing. Just bring everything we would need.  
\- Okay. I will be there ... And one more thing MC.  
\- Yeah, what is it ?  
\- Thanks ...

Ismelda took her bag and went to the exit. She turned away for a moment, and smiled, then left the room. MC smiled back, but stayed in the artefact room.

Suddenly MC felt a big relief - finally understood why Ismelda was behaving in a weird way. Things would probably only get better now.

After finding the potion ingredients, MC returned to the common room. It was getting late. Thoughts about Ismelda become even more intense. Thoughts about spending more time with her - one way or another - made MC even more happy about tomorrows potion learning. Who knows, maybe this would help MC master the potions, and Snape would finally be satisfied ? MC went to the bed, again thinking about tomorrow, and the things to come soon ...


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 

The next day, after the last class, MC headed into the artefact room. Ismelda was already waiting there, all alone. MC was prepared for today’s studying, and brought all the notes acquired from Penny earlier. Ismelda was still upset, but you could see she has got a hope.

\- Hey MC ...  
\- Hey Ismelda, cheer up. It's gonna be fine, I hope I'm not as bad as Snape. Are you ready ?  
\- I guess so ... What do we do now ?  
\- Let's start with something simple. Do you know how to brew Antidote to Common Poisons?  
\- I hope I do remember everything ... yeah I believe I do know.  
\- Great, this would be a good warm-up before we begin the real deal. Let's start the fire, heat the cauldron, and begin.

MC watched carefully every Ismelda step, and after 15 minutes the potion was ready.

\- Flawless ! Great start ! And I didn’t have to do anything to help you !  
\- Yeah, I prefer being with you, instead of Snape ... He makes me nervous, because he's not being scared of me. But this wasn't that difficult. I'm not sure how would I perform with something more challenging.  
\- We will see. Now, let’s move to something more difficult. Brew the Wit-Sharpening potion.  
\- Well, to be honest, I'm not sure I can do it ...  
\- Don't worry. I'm right here if you need any help. Let's begin

This time Ismelda didn't performed that well, and her potion was yellow, instead of dark orange.

\- Ah damn it ! What did I do wrong ?  
\- Easy Ismelda. Let's try again, but following the steps carefully. What do you do first ?  
\- Mix in ginger root, until lime green ...  
\- That's right. Carefully ...

Ismelda slowly repeated MC instructions, but become nervous again during the 4th step with remixing the armadillo bile. MC decided to interrupt.

\- Wait a moment. You are doing it too quickly. Just like that ...

MC approached Ismelda from behind, grabbed her hand, and begin to stir the potion slowly together, until it became yellow, not dark green, like previous time. Everything began to work well again. Ismelda turned her head, and looked closely into MC eyes.

\- Yes, this works ...  
\- Okay, now you do the rest.

Ismelda became more confident this time. After the 8th step was done, the potion was in dark orange colour. Ismelda was tired, but happy at the same time.

\- I did it ! For the first time ever ! It wasn't as hard as I thought.  
\- Okay, so now let's go to the last potion for today. As you may know Snape decided, that we should brew one potion for the end chosen by us as the most challenging one. If you want to impress him, let's do something really challenging. I want you to brew a Draught of Living Death.  
\- Draught of Living Death ? As cool as it sounds, I think I can’t do it. It's a 6th year potion !  
\- Yes, but remember that I've been taught by Penny. She used to read one book about potion making, and found some clues how to make the potion better than normally.  
\- If you say so ... What should we do ?  
\- Let's start with the preparations. It's said that you should crush the sopophorus beans instead of cutting them ... And you should use 13 of them, not 12. Weird, but let's hope this works.  
\- Okay ...

MC and Ismelda followed Penny's notes borrowed from an old potion book. With the finishing touch of stirring one time clockwise, the potion was ready to use. Looked perfectly.

\- Wow ! Look at this ! It really worked !  
\- But ... We really did it ! Oh MC, it's not so difficult as I thought it would be. Now there is a hope I would pass the exams !  
\- I told you. You are a clever witch. I know you can accomplish even the hardest tasks.  
\- Maybe, but ... Tomorrow would be different. I won't be in classroom with you by my side, instead I'll have Snape staring at me, and all ...   
\- Are you really scared of him ?  
\- Not at all ! But well ... the reality is, he is the one to judge me tomorrow, and I really need the highest grade ...  
\- Why do you want to be the best ? Wouldn’t the "E" be enough ?  
\- Someday I'll tell you why ... But it’s not the case. I just need the highest grades.  
\- Okay, if you say so. I guess you think seriously about the future ... But remember - you know how to do it. Just go easy and slowly, no need to hurry. After all the result is most important. And well, if he asks why did you improve, just tell him that you spent time with Penny learning potions.  
\- This would be probably the best idea. Thanks MC. Fingers crossed for tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot ...

Ismelda reached for her bag, and grabbed the small package from inside, then gave it to MC.

\- What is this ?  
\- A gift for you ... because you helped me.  
\- Cool. I can’t wait to see this ... Thanks !  
\- I am thankful to you. Goodnight MC. Meet me tomorrow after the exams.

Ismelda left the room, while MC started to tidy up everything. After dispensing of remaining potions, cleaning up the kettle, and hiding the potion ingredients, MC went straight to the bed, since it was very late. Lying at the bed MC remembered the present Ismelda gave in the artifact room. MC opened it, and saw inside a box filled with various sweets. At the top lid MC saw an inscription written by Ismelda saying: "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get". MC grabbed one, and felt the intense almond taste. Ismelda indeed have a sweet tooth ... and it seems a heart for poetry too* ...

 

The next day MC was already after potion exams with "E". It was the most satisfactioning grade MC would imagine getting from Snape. Time passed by, and finally Ismelda left the classroom with her beautiful big smile.

\- I did it ! Got an "O" ! Snape was really impressed with my potion ! It's all thanks to you !  
\- You see ! I told you !  
\- Thank you !

Ismelda approached MC and gave a big long hug. MC was feeling so great, and even Snape giving an "O" for doing absolutely nothing, wouldn’t compare to this situation. After Ismelda end the hug, she looked at MC again.

\- Now after my exams are complete, and I got "O" from every single one, I think I can thank you in a proper way ...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- I want to invite you for a dinner. I know just a place, where we can be alone, without anyone spying on us. I hate gossip.  
\- Wow, I mean, that sounds great. When, and where ?  
\- Just wait for my owl ... And see you ...

Ismelda wink to MC, and left. MC was literally stunned, thinking about how great this is gonna be. First time being on a proper date ! Up until today MC only did play gobstones, meal with friends, or invited them for a butterbeer ... This one was going to be different, and MC could feel it ! There was just one last thing to do ...

MC decided to invite Penny to Hogsmeade, and thank her for the notes she borrowed. MC arrived at the place, and saw Penny at the table nearby fireplace with already ordered butterbeers.

\- Hey MC. How the exams went ? I hope I don’t have to tell you I got "O" in potions.  
\- Yeah, while I got "E" ... But don’t worry, I'm so fine with it. I was just wondering ... You mentioned an old book with potion recipes ... The draught was brewed perfectly.  
\- Well ... can you keep a secret MC ? And I really mean it.  
\- Go on. You can always count on me keeping the secrets.  
\- When I was on first year, I sneaked into Snape's office. I always wanted to brew potions, and I hoped to find something there to help me ... And I found a book for potions, he probably confiscated from some bully with weird name "Half Blood Prince". Maybe the previous owner was a bit weird, but I gotta say, he really knew how this all works. I got my whole knowledge from this book. I owe this mysterious "Half Blood Prince" a big thanks.  
\- Whoa, I didn’t knew that ...

\- Even Beatrice doesn’t know. She thinks I'm a born genius. But to be fair, I had to study it thoroughly. After I finished, I put it back in his office.   
\- Don’t worry Penny. Your secret is safe. Besides, if you want to master something, you still have to learn from others !  
\- Yeah, I guess so. Thanks MC. And now let's celebrate, our exams are over. Cheers !

MC spent rest of the evening with Penny, and returned to Hogwarts. Even tough Penny is sweet, and MC always enjoys time with her, this time MC's mind was still focused on rendezvous with Ismelda. Well-earned date is coming - with the most intriguing girl at Hogwarts. This was something that MC's been waiting for since some time, and it's finally going to happen ! Still dreaming MC decided to go sleep, while at the same time Ismelda was at her room, relaxing after the exams. Smiling, and being filled with joy she was thinking about the meeting with MC. She was excited as well, being almost ready to take the last step into the world of romance ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* (or at least good taste in movies :P)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 

Two days passed by, and while all this happened, MC got a chance to spend some additional time with Ismelda, during the whole "Weird Sisters" gig side quest. The emotions went down a bit, but MC still was waiting for an inviting letter from Ismelda. MC kept wondering about the date, how would it look like, and all that jazz ...

\- Hey MC, you there ?

MC suddenly realised, that it was turn to play gobstones with Rowan. This time MC was losing drastically.

\- Yeah ... Oh well, I guess I lost.  
\- Ha ha ! Nobody can beat the Khanna's in gobstones !  
\- Congratulations friend. Seems like I need to practice more ...  
\- Don't worry, there will be a time, you'd be as good as me. But hey, since a few days you are acting strangely ... Something's wrong ?  
\- The exact opposite. If you want, we can talk about it. But you know ... in private.  
\- Okay, let's go to your brother's room, I think nobody would find us there.  
\- Good idea. I'll be there this evening. See you Rowan !

Arriving in MC brother's room, Rowan was already waiting there with some snacks and drinks in order to make the conversation smoother. MC greeted Rowan, and began the meeting.

\- So, tell me, what is going on ?  
\- Well ... But you have to promise this stays between us, okay ?  
\- You got my word MC. Now bring it on !  
\- I think I ... fancy someone.

Rowan's face suddenly brightened. The conversation went to the interesting topic.

\- Oh ! Now that's some news ! Who is this person ? Tell me !  
\- It's Ismelda.

Suddenly Rowan become so confused, couldn’t speak for a moment, and had to take a break to drink some pumpkin juice

\- Say who again ?  
\- I fancy Ismelda. I knew you'd be surprised. But it’s all because, nobody really knows her ...  
\- I know that much, she likes only bad things. Complete opposite of you, or me. Why she ?  
\- Like I told you, nobody really knows much about her. Her everyday attitude is not like her real self. Rather a facade... When I met her all alone, she was really different.  
\- Well ... Seems like, we have got a lot to talk ! Okay MC, I won’t tell anyone. But please enlighten me about her. I'm so curious right now !

After that MC began to tell what happened during those few days. About meeting with Ismelda, learning how to brew potions and other things during their time spent together. Rowan was listening to the story carefully, until the very end.

\- ... and there we go, that's why I'm wondering if she had already sent me an owl.  
\- You know what MC ? This story is really unbelievable. But at the other hand ... I may seem to be a boring bookworm at first, but you know me, I like to throw a big party too ! So maybe it's the same case with her.  
\- Maybe ... All I know is that I can’t wait, to go for a proper date. Thanks for the talk Rowan, I'm happy that I have a friend I can share my thoughts with.  
\- No problem MC. Anytime you want ! Go and check your room, maybe the letter already awaits you, I'll tidy up this mess we made.  
-  Great ! Thanks Rowan ! Hope we can talk about the date soon !

MC rushed into the room, and hoped that Ismelda would sent an invitation. Fortunately,  when MC arrived, had noticed a small envelope at the bed. MC quickly grabbed it, and opened. Inside there was a letter saying: "Meet me tomorrow evening at the Come and Go room ~ Ismelda". After reading this, MC was again full of emotions, and couldn't wait for the next day. Unfortunately after a short while emotions collapsed. There was one problem - MC has never been in the Come and Go room. MC decided to return to the common room, and found Rowan already there, chilling near the fireplace.

\- Oh, so how is it ? You look a bit upset.  
\- Yeah ... We can meet tomorrow ...  
\- Oh wow ! That's great news ? So why the sad face ?  
\- Ismelda requested to meet in the Come and Go room ... And I don’t have a slightest idea where to find it.  
\- Come and Go room ... I think I read about it somewhere ... Or maybe not. I think I know about all places in Hogwarts, so this may be something really well hidden ...  
\- Great, so now I'm stuck. Do you think any of our friends may know where to find it ?  
\- I'm not sure. Just try asking around. Wish you luck MC !

Having nothing, MC went to bed and fallen asleep quickly. The next day MC decided to talk with friends about the Come and Go room, but unfortunately nobody had a clue where could it be located. It was already noon, and MC began to lose hope, but suddenly Ben appeared in the Great Hall, and MC realised, that had not talk to him yet. And so MC quickly approached Ben and started a conversation.

\- Hey Ben, how is it going ?  
\- Terrible. How's you ?  
\- Certainly better. Sorry to hear it, but I'm looking for the Come and Go room. Perhaps you know where I can find it ... You are my only hope.  
\- Come and Go room ... Wait, I think I know what you are talking about.

A new hope was born in MC's head instantly.

\- Where ? I need to know.  
\- It was at the first year. I ran across Merula, and she threatened me ! I needed to hide quickly, and found a small door. When I ran inside, I suddenly felt so safe, and guess what - Merula didn’t found me ! But when I returned there, I couldn't find it again ... Although I'm almost certain it was on the 7th floor left corridor. When I talked about it with professor Binns, he said that I probably have found the Come and Go room.  
\- This may be it ... Thanks Ben ! You helped me a lot !  
\- Yeah, but professor said also, that you have to really need something to make this room appear. Otherwise you won't find it. That's why this is so well hidden.

MC thanked Ben once again, and after the last lesson, began to prepare for the evening. After taking a bath, putting MC's best clothes, and shoes, it was time to go. Upon arriving at the 7th floor, MC went to the left corridor, and began to walk around being excited about the date. MC really wanted to be already with Ismelda, but nothing had happened. After a few minutes MC was troubled again, and then a thought came to MC's mind - I'm doing it wrong. I actually NEED to be at this room, otherwise the date would fail ...

Thinking about it MC suddenly saw a door, that wasn't there before. It was probably it ! MC stand in front of the door, took a deep breath, and went inside ...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 

MC entered the Come and Go room, and took a look around. The room was lit by some candles, with a huge fireplace at the back. At the left side there was a table set with two plates and cutlery, leaving the middle of the room empty. At the right side, there was a record player, and a few speakers. MC already liked it - Ismelda really knew how to create an atmosphere.

\- So, you came ...

MC turned to the right, and saw Ismelda. And oh man, she looked stunning. She wore a long black dress with a nice cleavage, exposing some of her chest, up to the neck, decorated with a small subtle necklace. Her hands were covered with the opera gloves. The dress fit her perfectly, and MC could for the first time see her beautiful figure - slim at the belt, a bit wider at the hips, and her long legs ... She also got a bit taller, because she wore high heels. Her hair became unchanged, but MC already liked her mysterious style - and to top it, her face got decorated with lipstick, and eye shades. MC was literally speechless.

\- Uh ... hey ...  
\- What's the matter ? Something wrong with my dress ? Argh, I knew that I shouldn't wore it tonight ...  
\- No ! I mean ... It's perfect ! YOU look perfect !  
\- Really ? Thanks ... I tried my best.   
\- Well, once again you proved, that you can do best.

Ismelda smiled and looked at MC's eyes. She couldn't wait for this evening as well

\- Okay, I hope you are hungry ... And I hope you'd enjoy the meal. Let's take a sit.  
\- Yeah, I can’t wait to try what you've prepared ...

MC sat at the table, and Ismelda began to wave the wand. Her first spell hit the record player, and the tray began to spin. The second spell hit the shelf with records, and a copy of "Time and Tide" landed at the tray, and the music began to play. Hearing the smooth jazz MC felt relaxed for the evening, and at the time Basia began to sing her songs, Ismelda cast another spell. This time a pot filled with pasta appeared, and two big wooden spoons started to grab the noodles, and pour them gently at the both plates. The next spell made the sauce appear, and so the meatballs, garlic bread, small bottles for olive oil and balsamic vinegar, and two wine glasses. The last spell brought a bottle of red grape juice _(ah, come on now, I have to be family friendly ! /author_ ). MC looked at all the stuff, and was really impressed.

\- Wow ! You really prepared all this ?  
\- Of course ! Well ... Maybe with a little help of magic ...  
\- It doesn't matter. Everyone have to start somewhere.  
\- I hope you'd like it ... I worked half of the day to make this.

MC took a bite of the pasta. It was really good. You could taste the fresh tomatoes and basil blend with the gentle touch of Italian herbs. This wasn't one of those ready to eat grocery canned sauces. She really did put heart into making this.

\- You really did well ... I love it.  
\- Thanks. I learnt this one when I spent summer at the Sicily. I knew this would come in handy one day.  
\- Okay, so let's open this up.

MC grabbed the grape juice bottle, and opened it. After pouring the juice, the duo raised the glasses.

\- Let's celebrate. Cheers !  
\- Cheers !

Time slowly passed by, as Ismelda and MC ate their meals. The atmosphere was great, candles made the room lit in a smooth way, the fireplace generated the right warmth. MC looked sometimes at Ismelda, and she looked back with the smile. The title song "Time and Tide" began to play, as the two enjoyed themselves: "It's hard for me to stop my heart, love never knows, when the time is right. I don't want to hurt anybody, but I can't help loving you. I never felt like this before. I know this is passion worth waiting for, let love take its course, that's the only thing, for us to do ..."

\- You know Ismelda ... I have never been on a date like this ...   
\- Me neither ... But I have a feeling, that it’s not the last time.  
\- Not the last time with me, I hope ?

Ismelda laughed. MC really loved when she smiled.

\- Maybe ...

The meal was finished, and MC thought that sitting and chatting is not something never experienced before. Fortunately MC learnt just a spell. When Ismelda looked for something in her purse, MC quickly jinxed the record player. The "Time and Tide" was also nearly done, and went back into the shelf. Instead a single "Senza Una Donna" started to play*. MC stood up, approached Ismelda, and raised a hand towards her, inviting her for a dance.

\- Ismelda, shall we ?

Ismelda seemed troubled at first, but took MC's hand, and went together to the middle of the room. The first verses sung by Zucchero rang, as MC got close to Ismelda, and the dance began. MC could smell Ismelda's perfumes ... she used "Poison" what else would you expect? Looking close into her eyes, the two slowly danced, as the music played. Ismelda looked at MC, and slowly started to lose her usual self.

\- MC ... I think I ... don't hate you as much as others.  
\- And I think, that you feel something much different than hate ...  
\- What do you mean ?

At the same time Paul Young sang the verses "There is no way, that you can buy me baby"

\- I think it's also more than friendship ...  
\- More than friendship ?

And then Zucchero sang "You got to dig, a little deeper lady"

\- I think that you felt in love with me. And I'm going to prove it.

And while Paul Young got back with "Here's my heart, feel the power" MC already decided to take the final step, and closed it all with the kiss. Ismelda at first didn't knew what to do, but after a second, she kissed back. The dance become even more intimate, and the two kissed, while the chorus "Senza Una Donna" rang. Their kiss last until the last notes of the song. Ismelda looked at MC's eyes - her eyes had no longer had any negative feelings. She was really in love with MC.

\- MC ... I think you're right ...  
\- I'm sure of it. Besides ... I think I fancy you too ... You are really someone ...  
\- Thanks ... for the date ... and for the dance ... and for everything. I'll remember this forever.

Ismelda began to cast spells in order to dispose of the plates and rest of the stuff. But MC knew this is not over, and asked her one last question.

\- Ismelda ... I want to know something else.  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Will you ... be my girlfriend ?  
\- Oh ...

She again seemed troubled. Being in a relationship is something big, especially for someone, who preferred to be alone most time since arriving at Hogwarts. But MC grabbed her chin, and raised her head. Looking in the eyes said:

\- Don't worry ... I won’t hurt you. You mean a lot to me ...  
\- You really won’t hurt me ? ...  
\- I think it’s more plausible, that you would hurt me first !

Ismelda and MC began to laugh at the same time. MC made Ismelda feel better (and got a high courage bonus). She once again was relaxed.

\- Well ... I think you won. We can give it a chance. If this is going to involve more dates, and evenings like this ...  
\- I'm more than sure of it !  
\- If you say so ... then I'm yours !

MC kissed Ismelda once again. After they cleaned up the place, and went to their bedrooms, MC noted this day, as another life milestone. Having a girlfriend feels great ! If only Jacob could meet her ... MC haven't lost hope for finding brother, but knew that it cannot mean sacrificing MC's youth. Especially meeting with somebody as special as Ismelda... At the same time Ismelda was lying in the bed, thinking for the first time about something other than killing a young Gryffindor student. She was thinking about MC, and things they can do together. It seemed even bigger fun than watching this young Ben Copper suffering and bleeding ... Ismelda closed her eyes slowly thinking - being in love is great !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * a note from author - I do reccomend to listen to the songs while reading, it helps to feel the "magic" :P


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 

MC and Ismelda began to spend more time together. Being in a relationship has changed Ismelda a lot - you could see her smiling more often, and less often mocking Gryffindor students. MC was happy as well, finally having a girlfriend. Time after exams slowly passed by. That day MC was walking with Ismelda nearby the lake, holding the hands. After a while, the couple decided to stop for a second, and chill at the sun. MC wave a wand, and created a blanket, then sat and allowed Ismelda, to lie down at MC's lap. Then MC reached for the bag, and got a bar of Ismelda's favourite chocolate.

\- Oh ... You know how to make me feel good ...  
\- Yeah, getting better every day ...

The duo spent some time nearby the lake, enjoying the good weather. Ismelda seemed to be relaxed, but apparently something was bothering her.

\- Hey honey, everything's okay ?  
\- Yes, don’t mind me ...  
\- Come on girl, you can tell me everything. Don’t you trust me ?  
\- I do ... It's just ... I'm still worried about my exams.  
\- Why ? You passed all of them with the highest grade ...  
\- Yeah, but we still have 2 years before us. And I can't fail any of the future exams ...  
\- Don't worry about it. I'll be by your side, just like this year. Together we will succeed !  
\- I guess you are right ... I think I'm safe with you ...

Ismelda surprised MC with a small kiss. MC wanted some more, but Ismelda quickly stopped this.

\- Not here, darling. I think we NEED a more quiet place ...

MC knew just well what does she meant. After some time, the duo reached the Come and Go room. The fireplace was still burning, but this time the room was equipped with a big sofa instead of a table. MC quickly jinxed the record player, and turned on the "Diamond Life" longplay*. The first notes began to play, Sade dark voice began to sing, and MC began to kiss Ismelda gently. The school robes had fallen on the ground, and the party had started ...

MC slowly grabbed Ismelda and they both lied on the sofa. After long and hot kisses, MC began to kiss Ismelda's neck, moving the hand slowly at her leg. She liked it, and kept MC close to her body. MC really wanted to get on the other side, and tried to move her hair to the side, but suddenly she objected. Trying again only made things worse. MC stopped the play between them, and looked at Ismelda. She wasn't angry. She suddenly became sad ...

\- What's going on ? Did I do anything wrong ?  
\- No ... But it would be better to stop this ...  
\- Why ? What's wrong ? Let me see your face.

MC tried one last time to expose Ismelda's face, but this time was hit by her hand.

\- NO ! LEAVE ME ALONE !

Ismelda quickly stood up, and ran away from the Come and Go room. MC didn't knew what had happened. The whole situation was so weird. This way or another - something was really not right. After dressing up, MC took Ismelda's robe, and started to look after her. It wasn't an easy task - she was once again nowhere to be found. Nor at her usual places, nor in artefact room, and nor in the Great Hall ... It was already getting late, and she would catch cold running only in the skirt and sweater. That meant she had to be somewhere in the castle.

Hogwarts was unfortunately a great place to play hide-and-seek. There were tons of unused rooms, and hidden passages. MC wanted to find Ismelda as quick as possible, but there was no real clue where to start. Asking the students also wasn't very helpful, as majority of them were either scared of her, or simply didn't liked her.

It was already after the bed time, and MC was still wandering around the empty hallways. There was really no idea where to go, until out of nowhere Ben appeared.

\- Ben ! What are you ...  
\- AAAAAH !  
\- Relax, it's me.  
\- Oh, MC don’t scare me like that !  
\- I sorry, I forgot that it's easy to scare you off. Now, tell me please what are you doing here by night ?  
\- Well ... It's sort of embarrassing ...  
\- I hope you haven't snuck up to girls bathroom ...  
\- NO ! I mean, nothing of this sort ! I was just ... practising ...  
\- Practising what ?  
\- Duelling. I want to be better, and I want to master the spells you always use. But ...  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Well ... this is the embarrassing part ...  
\- Oh Ben, you know me since the first flying lesson. You know that you can trust me. I'm here to help you. You are my friend.  
\- Okay ... I guess ... So I tried to cast DEPULSO at the training dummy, but the spell reflected, and hit me, and I was knocked out for some time ...

MC tried best not to laugh listened to the story going on

\- ... and you know, I spent most of the day lying unconscious on the floor. When I woke up it was already late, so I decided to go back to the castle. I wanted to go the shorter way, but when I was passing by the transfiguration classroom I heard a weird noise coming from inside. Like someone was crying ... I panicked and ran, and then we met ...  
\- Wait ... Someone crying ? In the transfiguration classroom ?  
\- Yeah ... Maybe a ghost !  
\- No ... I think I know what to do ... Thanks Ben ! You once again helped me much !

MC rushed to the transfiguration classroom leaving Ben puzzled. Upon arriving quickly discovered, that the doors are shut tight. Fortunately after casting ALOHOMORA, MC managed to open the door, and stepped inside. The classroom wasn't completely dark - the cold light was being emitted by something weird ... Suddenly the weird shape raised and started to fly around - it was a white raven. MC tried to fight it, but nothing could hurt the creature ... Or was it creature ?

\- I told you to leave me alone !

MC looked at the podium, and found Ismelda sitting on the desk. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks covered with blushes. But not the nice ones, she used to have when she was troubled - those were signs of long time crying.

\- I won’t leave you, unless you tell me what is going on !  
\- You will leave me ...

Ismelda jumped out of the desk, and pointed her wand straight at MC's throat

\- I hate you, so much ...  
\- Why do you hate me ?  
\- Why ? I've lost so much time because of you, when I should be learning ...  
\- But ... You have passed all the O.W.L.s with highest grades ! It's time to rest now ...  
\- No time to rest ! Why did you came here ?  
\- You really don’t know ? Because I do care about you ! And I want to know why did you rage at me without a reason !  
\- I do have a reason ...  
\- So why won’t you share it with me ? Do you really want to end all this ?  
\- I ... don’t know ... but I can’t be with you ...  
\- Really ? Why is that ?  
\- Because I ... have to focus on my education, instead of romances ...  
\- Ismelda ...

MC decided to be brave one more time, and took Ismelda's hand, and slowly lowered it from the throat. Then approached her and looked in her eyes.

\- Do you really think, that youth insist only on learning ? You had time to bully the Gryffindors, and yet you have highest grades. Why can’t it be the same with us ? What is the problem ?  
\- I ... can't focus on anything, since our date ... I'm thinking only ... of you ...  
\- Really ? So why do you hate me now ?  
\- Because I can't live like that ... I have to be the best ...  
\- To me, you are the best witch. Besides, I helped you with the potions, and you did well.  
\- Well ... yes ... I don't know anymore ...  
\- But I know what do you need ...

Saying this MC kissed Ismelda, and hugged her. She kissed back, and they spent a few minutes sharing their emotions to each other. After the kiss ended, Ismelda cuddled in MC's arms. But MC knew, that there is something more to uncover. MC began slowly to move Ismelda's hair to the side. She objected again.

\- MC ... please ... no ...  
\- Trust me. I want you to be happy again. Whatever the secret you are hiding is, it's better for me to know. We can work out something together, no matter what.  
\- Please ... no ...  
\- Do you love me ?  
\- I ... I do.  
\- Then let me do it. I only ask for this.

Ismelda's objections stopped. MC moved her hair to the side, and looked carefully ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yeah, you should know the drill by now, and play "Smooth Operator" in the background :P


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 

MC was standing with Ismelda in the transfiguration classroom, looking at her face. The part often hidden by her hair, was covered with a big scar shaped in a weird way.

\- Is this you wanted to hide ? A scar ?  
\- This is not a regular scar MC. It's a curse ...  
\- Curse ? Wait, hold on. What curse ?  
\- This is a long story ...  
\- We can talk even all night, if you want to. I will hear you out. I won't leave you with this.  
\- Well okay ... Let's go there ...

Ismelda waved her wand, and joined a few smaller desks together. The next spell created some blankets, and cushions.

\- This way it would be more comfortable. Oh, and I almost forgot, some lights ...

Ismelda lit some candles, and made the white raven disappeared. MC still didn't had an idea what was that.

\- Ismelda, by the way ... That raven ... What is it ?  
\- It's a patronus.  
\- Patronus charm ? This is very advanced magic, I didn't knew you can cast one !  
\- I can. It's very difficult, but I managed to create one. I will tell you about it some other time. And MC ... May I ? I don’t like it ...  
\- Oh, go on. Sorry.

Ismelda re-arranged her hair the usual style, and they both rushed to the place she created. Sitting comfortably, Ismelda began to tell the story.

\- Okay ... So it all begins, when I was 10. I knew that I'd be going to Hogwarts soon, and I couldn't wait for it. One day during the spring time, I was wandering at the forest nearby my house, even though my parents always told me to stay away from it ... And I met him there ...  
\- Who ? Don't tell me it was ...  
\- No, it wasn't. But it was Mulciber, one of Dark Lord servants. I wanted to run away, but he cast a spell at me ... Fortunately he knew that I'm pure blood, but also knew, that my parents weren't participating the Wizard War. And he threatened to kill them ... I said I'll do anything, and he listened. I had to promise him, that in the future I will become the best witch, and I will become the Death Eater, so we can together bring back the Dark Lord to our world ...  
\- But he is dead !  
\- He may be MC, or may not ... At least Mulciber told me that he knows how to bring him back to life. But he was also waiting for the right moment, that's why he was hiding in this forest. Unfortunately he knew that words are just words ... So he threw a curse at me. He said, that if I fail anything, he will be noticed, and he would come to kill my parents. I wanted to protect them so much ... So I became the person you know ... I remember sitting in the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat and I begged it to be in Slytherin, even though it insisted I should be in Ravenclaw. Fortunately I'm in Slytherin after all. And so far I know that my parents are safe, and I hope that Mulciber really knows that I'm doing all my best to become a Death Eater ...  
\- Oh ... I don’t know what to say.  
\- Say nothing. That's why I thought we can't be together ... I may fail something, and I don't want to lose my parents. They really would do the same for me ...  
\- You won't lose them. I promise you. We will find a way to set you free.  
\- I don't think we can do it ...  
\- Even if this would mean breaking all the rules, I'm up for it. Don't you know I want to find my brother ? I understand you perfectly.  
\- Well ... Yes, but ...   
\- No buts. Right now everything is fine. No incoming exams, and nothing failed by you. You should get some rest, I can see you are exhausted.   
\- Yeah ...

Ismelda yawned, it was clear, that she won't make it into the common room.

\- You know what ? Let's sleep here. I think if we cast SPONGIFY on the tables, it would feel like we are on a bed.  
\- Do you think so ? And what about lessons ?  
\- Relax, tomorrow is a free day ...

MC prepared everything, and lied down by Ismelda's side. She once again was feeling better.

\- You know what ... Since I was a little girl, I wanted to find the love. But then all this mess... and when I arrived at Hogwarts I knew it’s not gonna happen ... So I read about the romances, and really wanted to experience this. And when I started to spend time with you ... I didn’t wanted to stop it. I really did not ... But I was worried. I hope you understand now ...  
\- Well ... I don’t want to stop it either.

Ismelda felt a big relief in her heart.

\- MC ... thank you ... At least I have the hope ...  
\- Don't thank me yet. Just sleep ...

After saying this both of them fallen asleep. MC felt the warmth of Ismelda's body by the side. It was good to have her back, but at the same time, it was a step into the new mission ... To set her free ...

MC's and Ismelda sleep was interrupted by some voice, who shouted at them very loudly.

\- WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE ?

MC woke up, and realised it's already morning. A fat house elf was in the classroom, tidying up the desks.

\- Oh it's you Pitts ...  
\- IF ONLY PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL KNEW THAT TWO YOUNGSTERS SPEND A NIGHT TOGETHER - IN HER OWN CLASSROOM !  
\- No need to shout Pitts. We didn’t do anything wrong. Besides you shouldn’t care about McGonnagal, since its Dumbledore who is your master.  
\- WELL ... YEAH, BUT STILL ...  
\- See ? Don’t worry, I'll tidy it up for you. See you in detention !

Pitts left the classroom with usual gloomy face. Ismelda put her school robe, and stretched.

\- It wasn't bad ... I slept really well on this desk ...  
\- Yeah, I'm good at the spells, so it shouldn't surprise you.  
\- No silly, it wasn't comfortable at all ! I slept well because ... I had you near me.  
\- Oh well ...

Ismelda approached MC and surprised with a morning kiss.

\- I have to go take a bath, after yesterday, and then eat something. I'm starving. I hope I can see you soon darling...  
\- Yeah, you don’t have to tell me. Go on, I'll join you later.  
\- Bye.

Ismelda left the classroom. She was still showing signs of hours of crying, but at least hope was present on her face. MC knew that there is another matter of life and death, and it’s gonna be a difficult one. But at least MC knew where to go this time. Breaking a curse was just a job for this person ...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

 

MC quickly arrived at Rakepick office, but she wasn't there. She probably was still on a hunt after Mundungus Fletcher. But waiting wouldn't do any good MC thought, and rushed into the library. Rowan was already there, reading a very large book.

\- Hey MC ! Anything I can do for you ?  
\- Yeah ... Have you read anything about curses ?  
\- Well yes ... I was always fascinated with the Harry Potter case, and I wanted to know more. But there are so many kinds of curses, that I don't think I can name them all ...  
\- Oh well ... Do you know at least a good book about curses ?  
\- Yeah, but ...

Rowan began to whisper so silently, even Madam Pince wouldn't hear it

\- It's in the restricted section ...  
\- Great, so how we can get into there ?  
\- I think you already know how. Tonks is also there, so if you can convince her to prank Madam Pince, then we have a free way to go.

After a short while MC was talking with Tonks, and promised her something from the Zonko's shop in return. Tonks agreed, and then began to set the prank. MC watched carefully raging Madam Pince, who started to chase Tonks, leaving the library empty. MC and Rowan quickly went into the restricted section, snatched the book about curses, and left the library.

MC returned to the bedroom, and began to read the book carefully. There were many curses described, some of them with effects even worse than CRUCIATUS tortures. After a few hours, MC had not found anything useful, and was quite dizzy from reading about all these horrible curses, so decided to check on Rakepick once again. Fortunately this time she was in her office. MC stepped inside, and approached her desk.

\- Ah, hello MC. Anything new you'd like to share with me ?  
\- No ... this time it’s about something different. I need your help.  
\- It's not the first time you need my help ... All right, whatever. What is it ?  
\- You were a curse breaker, so I guess you are the right person to help me with curse breaking.  
\- The best one you can find MC. But if you are talking about the **Cursed Vaults** , then ...  
\- No ... It's about my girlfriend ... Ismelda Murk.  
\- Oh great, some kids having fun again ...  
\- It's not like that. Please, listen to me ...

MC told Rakepick the whole story Ismelda shared. During this time, Rakepick's face became more and more serious, up until the very end.

\- ... and this is why she was always the best.  
\- I see ... This is a very rare type of curse, simply because Death Eaters tend to erase the people they don’t need ... But you mentioned the name Mulciber ...  
\- That's right. That's what Ismelda has told me.  
\- I know about him, but I believe that I'm not the right person to talk about his current situation ... I'm going to contact one auror, and inform you right after that. Now, if you'll excuse me ...

After saying these words, Rakepick grabbed some floo powder, threw it into her fireplace, and screamed "Ministry of Magic". Green flames covered her body, and she disappeared shortly after. MC was alone in Rakepick's office, and decided to talk with Ismelda. The best place to do it, would be probably the small cliff, where they met recently ...

Upon arriving there, Ismelda was already waiting for the MC. She was a bit nervous, but at the same time felt a relief seeing MC. The duo kissed, and began to talk.

\- Hey ... So, do you have something ?  
\- Well ... Maybe. I tried to look after some curses at the restricted section, but unfortunately I haven't found anything useful. This was a very old book about curses, the one you are affected with, is probably a newer curse ...  
\- Oh ...  
\- But I also spoke with Madam Rakepick ! You know, since she is a curse breaker ...  
\- YOU DID WHAT ?  
\- Hey, wait, what's the matter ?  
\- Why did you told her ? Now when she knows, she may alert my parents, and they ...  
\- Ismelda, hold on, please !

MC grabbed Ismelda's arms, and pulled towards.

\- If anyone can help you - it's her. After all, she is a curse breaker. She helped us fight even stronger curse last year. Right now I don't think it's wise to panic. She knows her job well, and wouldn't do anything stupid, that could put life of your parents in danger.  
\- Well ... You are probably right. I'm sorry ...

Ismelda hugged MC. She needed somebody close to her, and MC knew that they should find themselves a better place to wait for the news.

\- I think you need to rest. Come with me to the Come and Go room. We will wait there for Rakepick to return.  
\- Okay ... Just be with me ...

Like MC said, they rushed into the Come and Go room. The room was again equipped like the last time - the big couch was located in the middle of the room. This time there were more cushions, and blankets. The small table was filled with selection of hot drinks, fireplace gave the enjoyable warmth. Ismelda took off her shoes, school robe, and laid down on the couch. MC covered her body with blanket.

\- Thank you ... For everything ...  
\- You should rest now. Do you want something to drink ? Coffee, tea, chocolate, Bovril ?   
\- Do you really have to ask, darling ?

MC knew right away, that Ismelda want's a sweet chocolate. After boiling the water, adding cocoa powder, sugar and topping it with cream, MC served it for Ismelda. She was recovering, but was still exhausted from all these emotions.

\- Here you go honey. Something delicious.  
\- Oh, that's what I wanted ...

Ismelda enjoyed the drink, while MC hold her hand, sitting right beside her. After she finished, she began to yawn, and MC knew, that she needs to take a nap.

\- You should get some sleep. Its almost 8 o'clock. Who knows when Rakepick will return.  
\- Yeah, but ... I should be waiting ...  
\- I will wait. Just sleep. I'm right beside you, if you need me.  
\- Okay ...  
\- Sweet dreams.

Ismelda laid at her side, and closed her eyes.

\- I love you MC ...

Shortly after she felt asleep. MC was tired too, but knew that there were more important things than sleeping. While waiting, MC started to feel bored, and thought that NEEDS something interesting to read ... A second later, a book had fallen from the shelf. MC grabbed it, and read the title "Murder on the Orient Express". This may be interesting, some muggle literature ...

Hours passed by, and MC filled with energy from the coffee was focused on the crime story. Thinking about what Poirot may do next, MC looked sometimes at Ismelda. She was sleeping tight. While asleep, she really didn't looked evil at any way. She looked so sweet, MC felt like the sleepless nights with Ismelda are actually something ...

It was getting a bit cold, so MC decided to put up some more wood into the fire. It was already 3 AM, and there was still no info from Rakepick ... After another hour MC had finished the book, and was really interested in the novel. Who knows, maybe someday it would be the right time to read another one from the series ? MC took the book back into the shelf, and at the same time, an owl appeared, with a small letter attached. MC quickly grabbed the letter, and read "I'm back from London. Come and see me in my office with Miss Murk".

MC quickly woken Ismelda up, and they both rushed to Rakepick's office. The morning was quickly approaching, and the sky was getting blue. After arriving, Rakepick was standing near the fireplace, with a serious face.

\- Good morning professor. So ... do you know anything more ?  
\- Good morning MC, good morning miss Murk. Please sit down. It's not good ...  
\- Oh no ...

Ismelda's face was white, she was clearly very nervous. Rakepick sit down, and began to tell the facts she recovered.

\- So ... Maybe for starters ... there are some good news. You see, I talked with Alastor Moody, who happened to track down Mulciber.  
\- And what had happened ?  
\- He found him, but unfortunately he wasn't able to catch him ...  
\- Oh ...

Ismelda started to cry. MC was hugging her, trying to cheer her up a bit.

\- But wait a minute. He haven't caught him, because Mulciber immediately started a fight with him. And since I talked with Moody, he was the winner of this duel. And it was one of those life and death duels ...

Ismelda looked at Rakepick. She realised what info she brought.

\- Wait. You mean that Mulciber ...  
\- Yes. He is dead by now. Your parents are safe. He won't harm them, nor anybody else in person ...

Ismelda smiled, and covered her face with hands. It was one of those moments, when someone feels lifetime relief. MC was happy too, but quickly realised, that something is not right ...

\- Okay ... So why did you said, that it’s not good ?  
\- Because of the curse he threw at you, miss Murk.

Ismelda looked carefully at Rakepick.

\- Yes ? What about it ?  
\- The curse is very special, because it created a bond between you and him.  
\- But he is dead !  
\- He is ... But if the bond is broken at some point, there can be serious consequences involved. You said that he didn't wanted you to fail any of your exams, right ?  
\- Yes ... But I've never failed any ... I always got the highest grades.  
\- And this is exactly my point. You never failed him. But if you do, you will share his fate.

MC understood what Rakepick meant, and was terrified.

\- You mean that ...  
\- Yes. If miss Murk fails any of her other exams ... she will die.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Ismelda was crying loudly, while MC was trying to stay focused. The info gotten from Rakepick seemed so surreal ... But yet it was real ... Rakepick was sitting with a serious face, but after a minute she had spoken one more time.

\- There is a way ...

MC quickly approached Rakepick, and looked at her.

\- If there is a way, we have to save Ismelda. Whatever the costs are.  
\- Yes, but this is very complicated ... It requires preparations from both of us.  
\- I'm ready - whatever it takes.  
\- Okay ... We just have to hear from miss Murk.

Ismelda stopped crying. She was really sad, but at the same time, she was calm.

\- I'm up to anything.  
\- If you say so ... I just have to warn you - the whole process would be very unusual. You will feel very bad during it, and you will be hurt ...  
\- I'm not afraid. My parents are safe, so now it can't be that bad.  
\- Even if you would feel that bad, you would want to kill us in process ?  
\- I'm still up to this. No matter what it takes. I have someone to be living for ...  
\- So it's settled. Now please go miss Murk. You have to be ready tomorrow evening. Come to my office, and bring me the photo of your parents.  
\- A photo of my parents ? Why ?  
\- Do as I say. Like I said, your parents are safe. Nothing would happen to them.  
\- Ismelda ... I think this is really required. It's just a photo.  
\- Okay ... I will. Thank you madam Rakepick ...  
\- It's my job. Besides I also want to help you. And the last question I have for you - do you trust us ?  
\- I do ...  
\- Think about it carefully. You have to trust us, no matter what would happen. If not, this can't be done ...  
\- I ... I do trust you madam Rakepick. And I'm sure I do trust MC. No matter what would happen.  
\- If so ... We will set you free. Now please, go get some rest. MC - you are staying with me. We have to talk about the curse breaking ...

Ismelda kissed MC and left the office. MC was tired, but at the same time focused at the task. MC and Rakepick sat, and Rakepick began to talk with MC. Her face was even more serious.

\- At first, nobody can know about the curse breaking. Especially Dumbledore. This is one of those curses, that can't be broken normally. It involves the pain of the cursed person.  
\- Pain ? What do you mean ?  
\- Some curses does the pain to the cursed person, and the way to break them, would be to counter with something that feels good. But if a curse doesn't do any pain to the cursed person, then a pain is needed to break it. And unfortunately, this is one of those cases ...  
\- Wait, do you mean, we will have to hurt Ismelda ?  
\- Unfortunately.

MC stood up, and began walking in circles. Rakepick approached MC, and grabbed by an arm.

\- You agreed to do this. You can't run from it now !  
\- But ... I can't hurt her. I love her !  
\- This is the only way. Believe me, I don't want to do this either. Besides ... This would not involve hurting her physically ... much.  
\- Not like that, then how ?  
\- Sit back, and we can talk. Or you are no longer up for this ?

Rakepick let go of MC's arm, and sat down. MC wasn't sure, but eventually sat down by Rakepick side.

\- I'm up for this. If it's the only way to set her free - I will do this. She can't die because of this curse.  
\- Very well. So to be precise - we have to make her feel that bad, she will rage. But it have to be the real rage, not the childish stuff. She has to be in a mood for killing, destroying, and hurting others without an eye glimpse. She may seem like a person, that is easy to put in this state of mind, but I know that she is not like that.  
\- Yes ... I know that too ...  
\- So that's why only you and me can do it. I know the spell to cast at her, but the curse can be only undone during this rage. It's a bit like casting Patronus charm. If you won't feel happy enough, the spell will fail.   
\- Okay ... I understand, but why I have to do it ?   
\- Think carefully MC. If she really has strong feelings towards you, it would be easiest for you to make her rage. I really don't want it either, but in this case, we have to collaborate. And one more thing ...  
\- Yes ?  
\- You can’t tell her anything, meet her right now, or even give her any sign. She said she trusts us. If you'd tell her about the curse breaking process, she will be mentally prepared, and won't rage. This is also why this is difficult for you. You can't go any easy about her. Can't show mercy, be even a little bit more gentle while torturing her. Am I clear ?

MC was really struggling with this decision. Can it really be done only this way ? Ismelda can't die this way, and she have to be set free, but what if she would be hurt so much, she wouldn't want to be with MC afterwards ? Rakepick knew that MC is still not sure about the whole process, and encouraged once more.

\- I know it's difficult for you ... But think about it this way. If we won't do it, she may die after any of her exams.  
\- Yes I know ... I want to set her free. Even if this means, that she wouldn't want to know me any more later ...  
\- This can happen ... I broke that curse only twice in my life. One wizard I cured this way hated me so much, that after the process, he nearly killed me. Up until this day, he had not forgiven me.  
\- I see. But ... I can't give up ! Just like I won't give up searching for my brother. NEVER !

Rakepick saw that MC already decided. She smiled a bit, her usual way.

\- You did a right choice. I envy it. You are no longer a kid. You can make hard decisions in your life.  
\- Yes, I can. But there is one more thing that bothers me.  
\- What is it ?  
\- Why Dumbledore can't know about the curse breaking ?  
\- Well ... Someday you'd understand.  
\- Understand what ?  
\- Dumbledore is not that much of a great wizard, as they all say. He may be mighty, and he always fights for the good ... But his methods aren't often the best. In his world, sacrifices are necessity ...  
\- Really ? You mean what exactly ?  
\- Like I said, someday you'd understand ... Anyway enough talking about Dumbledore. You too have to prepare. Be there tomorrow evening.  
\- I will. Thank you madam Rakepick ...  
\- You will thank me afterwards ... If you won’t hate me enough ...

MC left Rakepick's office, and rushed into the common room. It was already morning, and some students began to walk through the corridors, while MC went to the bed. After a short nap MC joined Rowan during the dinner, and slept normally during the night. The next day MC knew that everything would be over. Ismelda would be set free, and it would be an end to the curse, that has been threatening her since a few years. The remaining question was - wouldn't the price needed to be paid be too high ...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

 

MC went inside Madam Rakepick's office. Ismelda wasn't there yet, but there was an empty chair at the middle of the room. You could see some leather straps to tie up wrists and ankles. It was probably a place, where Ismelda would be held, during the process ... MC felt really sorry for her, but at the same time thought that it's only for her good. Suddenly MC heard a voice coming from behind.

\- Oh, so there you are.

MC turned around, and saw Rakepick. She was dressed very unusually - in a short dress, uncovering her legs, with high heels. Her face was different too – she wore strong makeup, and bloody red lipstick. MC didn't knew what is going on.

\- Good evening ... Why did you dress like that ?  
\- I asked you if you are ready for this. Will you do anything I tell you ?  
\- I will ... But why not the usual clothes ?  
\- In this case, the best way to make her rage, would be to make her jealous for you.  
\- WHAT ? This is crazy ... I can't do that to her ! I don't want that ...  
\- Do you really think I want that ?  
\- Well ... I guess not ...  
\- I hate these clothes. I did the same thing during the second curse breaking. The witch that was cursed wanted to murder me, and her husband didn't wanted to help me with the breaking either ... But after everything was over, she forgave me doing that, and wanted me to forgive her ... But I'm okay with that. Curse breaking is a serious job, and believe me, I did worse things to set people free ...  
\- Okay ... So what would I do ?  
\- You have to play my little apprentice. I will despise miss Murk, and you will as well. Whatever I do, you can't stop me, but rather follow my steps. And like I said - anything I tell you - you do it. Without exceptions. Am I clear ?  
\- Yes ... Although this hurts me as well ...  
\- Nobody said it's gonna be easy. If it would be another way to set her free, I'd want it million times more. During the years of curse breaking, I saw so much pain and misery, that so many times, I wanted to retreat. But it's not only a job. It's a mission. I will understand if you, and miss Murk would hate me after that. I'm fully aware of it. And I hope you would forgive me, what would happen soon ...

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. It was probably Ismelda.

\- It's her. Are you ready MC ? There is no turning back afterwards.  
\- I'm ready. Let's do this.  
\- Come in !

Ismelda entered the classroom, and was immediately stunned by Rakepick. Using the spells she flew Ismelda's body to the chair, and tied her up.

\- Foolish little witch ... Thought she can mess with me ...  
\- MC ? Professor ? What is going on ?  
\- Shut up !

Rakepick approached Ismelda, and hit her in the face. MC wanted to react, but realised, that it’s all a part of the plan. Besides Rakepick has not used too much force on her. MC knew that it all started - and it’s a real test of strong will. Both for the Ismelda, and MC.

\- MC ? What is she doing ? Why ...  
\- I said - shut up !

Rakepick hit Ismelda once again.

\- You don't realise it, do you ? Well, too bad for you ... Come here MC, my dear ...

Ismelda was puzzled, yet began to feel angry. She never liked to be tricked by anybody. And this situation felt so wrong for her ... Rakepick approached her desk, sat on the top of it, and pulled a long cigarette, from her purse. She lit it, and looked at MC.

\- Bring me her bag ... We will have some fun.

MC took Ismelda's bag, and brought it into Rakepick. She grabbed it, and tossed everything on the floor. With her high heels she kicked Ismelda's things to the sides, and reached for the family photo, Ismelda brought.

\- How sweet ... Don't you think so, MC ?  
\- Well ...  
\- MC ! RAKEPICK ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS !  
\- Seems like our bird is singing ... Right now, we have to take care of this. Give me the light my dear ...

MC gave Rakepick her lighter. She lit it, and burned the family photo. MC knew that this is going to happen, from the beginning of the curse breaking, but after all it was only a photo. Ismelda was already getting very angry, and was looking at Rakepick.

\- WHY DID YOU DO THAT ? WHY ?  
\- Why ? Let me explain you this, you little stupid girl. MC ... is mine !  
\- WHAT ? DON'T YOU DARE ! MC IS MINE !  
\- Oh really ? You thought, that young and unexperienced girl like you can have MC ? MC needs a real woman ... Just wait and see ...

Rakepick approached MC, and got very close. She put her hands on MC's arms, and whispered

\- Hug me MC ...

MC hugged Rakepick, while Ismelda was screaming and cursing.

\- LEAVE MC ALONE, YOU REDHEAD IMP ! I'M WARNING YOU !

Madam Rakepick began to tease MC, and whispered once again:

\- Touch me, like you would touch her ...

MC did it, despite almost crying. Ismelda screams were painful, but MC knew that it's no turning back. Rakepick turned her head and looked at Ismelda with evil grin.

\- You see ? MC is MINE !

And after that whispered one last time

\- We almost have it. Kiss me now ...  
\- What ?  
\- Do it !

And MC kissed Rakepick, trying very hard not to show the tears coming from the eyes. Ismelda was really raging, trying to use all her force to set free of her ties, and screaming very loudly:

\- RAKEPICK ! I HATE YOU ! I HATE EVERYONE ! I HATE EVERYTHING ! I HATE LIFE !  
\- Now !

MC got away from Rakepick, while she threw a spell at Ismelda. A bright yellow ray emitted from Rakepick's wand, hitting Ismelda's chest. Ismelda screamed loudly, and after a few seconds, the ray disappeared, and the room become completely dark. MC couldn't see anything, and there was a complete silence around. After the next few seconds, the lights and sounds has returned, and MC saw Ismelda collapsed on the chair. Rakepick was exhausted, but approached Ismelda's chair.

\- Quickly ... Help me ...

MC untied Ismelda, and laid her at the bed, Rakepick prepared in the corner of the room. MC looked at Rakepick with hatred.

\- What have you done to her ? Why did you made me do all this bad things ? WHY ?  
\- I somewhat knew you weren't fully ready for this ...  
\- Well ...

MC quickly recalled the conversation had with Rakepick a few minutes ago. Yeah, she indeed warned about this. But MC didn't thought it would be that difficult. Rakepick at the other hand didn't seem to enjoy it at all. She was almost crying.

\- I hate doing this so much ... But ... We did it.  
\- We do ?  
\- Yes. Just look ...

Rakepick took the hair from Ismelda's face. Her big scar was gone. Despite being unconscious, she looked revived. MC slowly began to realise, that they have just set Ismelda free of her deadly curse.

\- We ... we really did it ! I don't know how can I thank you for this ...  
\- Well ... At first don't hate me for what just had happened. But sometimes this is what curse breaking is all about ... Doing bad things.  
\- I won't. I promise.  
\- At second, don't tell anybody. Not even a word. These methods are no longer supported by the Ministry of Magic. When I set people free of that curse, I'm doing an illegal stuff.  
\- Don't worry. Breaking the rules sometimes can be a good thing.

Rakepick smiled a bit. She felt a relief after the curse breaking.

\- At third ... Keep working with me. Don't turn around. I really want to help you ...  
\- I know it. And I will. But tell me - is Ismelda going to be all right after this ?  
\- Well ... She may got some grey hair after all this stress ... She needs a rest now. And so I need too ...  
\- I understand. But what if she wakes up, and wants to murder you ? After all you made her rage ...  
\- This only depends on her. Remember that she may hate you for this as well. But don't worry about me, I will be fine. Now, I think you should go to your common room. After the curse breaking, it's usually at least a few hours of sleep to fully recover ... Come here again in the morning.  
\- Okay. Thank you one more time ...  
\- Like I said - curse breaking is a mission MC. Good night !

MC got back into the bedroom, but couldn't sleep for a long time. Of course, was happy because of Ismelda set free, but also thinking about the methods they had to use, in order to achieve that. MC thought very long about Jacob - maybe all the bad things he had done - were done in order to prevent the real tragedy to happen ? It all seemed so much more plausible right now ...


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

Alarm clock rang, and MC quickly ran into Rakepick's office. She was nearby Ismelda's bed, dressed in her usual explorer outfit.

\- Hello MC. I think she may wake up at any moment ...

And after a few minutes Ismelda had opened her eyes. At the first moment she was puzzled, but after seeing MC and Rakepick, she immediately stood up, and tried to choke Rakepick, but MC stopped her.

\- Ismelda, no ! It was everything a part of the curse breaking ...  
\- I WILL KILL HER ! NOBODY WOULD STEAL YOU FROM ME !  
\- But Ismelda - I don't want to be with Rakepick. I want to be with you.

Ismelda stopped, and looked at MC. She started to recover what had happened, and the conversation they had before

\- You ... really don't want her ?  
\- I don't. And professor Rakepick doesn't wants me either. It was all to make the curse breaking possible.  
\- Rakepick ! Is this true ? Speak !

While normally madam Rakepick would punish a student for saying that, this time she was very calm, and forgiving

\- Yes, It’s true miss Murk. I'm very sorry about what had happened. I'm aware that you may hate me for this, but if you love MC, then listen to what had happened.

And so MC told Ismelda everything about the preparations, the curse breaking, and how MC was forcing will to do this.

\- So, this is why you didn't told me anything. And wanted my family photo.  
\- Yes. I'm very sorry about the photo. But look ...

Rakepick reached at her pocket, and gave Ismelda the very same photo MC saw being burned yesterday.

\- But ... how ?  
\- I copied it with a spell, and burned the copy. I knew that your parents are important to you, as well as MC, so I couldn't really do it, so I created an illusion, to make you angry.  
\- Well ... I can't say I enjoyed that ... But you have warned me, and ... am I free now ?  
\- Yes miss Murk. Look at yourself in the mirror.

Ismelda approached the mirror, and slowly took away the hair from her face. After seeing that the scar is gone, she cried with happiness.

\- It ... disappeared ! It's gone ! Thank you ... professor Rakepick ... I owe you my life ...  
\- MC thank me enough. I think it’s time for you two ... To enjoy the life.

Rakepick winked to the happy duo. And so MC and Ismelda left Rakepick's office, and rushed into their favourite place to watch the sunny Hogwarts grounds. Ismelda was so happy, like never before.

\- I can't believe it. My parents are safe, and I don't have to worry that much about my exams. It's all thanks to you ... You really had changed my life MC. And now I think it's the time to repay my debt ...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- I will do everything to help you find your brother. After all this is what you are up for since the beginning, right ?  
\- Yes ... And I believe we will find him, together. And I would have a chance to introduce you to him  
\- I believe that too. Thank you MC !

Ismelda kissed MC, and was filled with joy and happiness. She didn't bear any of the signs of gloominess, and dark nature from before. She was reborn, and in love with MC. While MC looked at her, felt the same.

\- Well ... You said, that I changed your life. Does it mean, more slacking off, and less hatred for Gryffindor ?  
\- Oh well ... I think I still would be a good student. And would jinx this pathetic Ben Copper, when you are not looking ... But except that ...  
\- Wait a moment, do you really want to bully Ben again ? Why are you still doing this ?  
\- Well ... I kind of want him to be more manly ! Sometimes you have to do bad things, to make other good. And I guess you know that by now.  
\- Yeah ... Also... There is one more thing that had been bothering me.  
\- Yes ? What is it darling ?  
\- The patronus ... They say, that you have to think about really happy moments to make it work ...  
\- It's true. And I learnt it when I was preparing for the DADA exams. That night I thought about you ... And had no problems casting it ...  
\- Wow ... Will you teach me how to make a patronus ?  
\- Of course ! But not now... For now let's enjoy our life ... together.  
\- Well said.

The duo kissed again, and the sunset was fully at the sky. MC thought about another completed quest. Not only Ismelda is a great girl, she is now MC's girl ... and restored from the curse threatening her family and her own life. Being filled with joy and positive feelings MC knew that everything can be accomplished and finding the brother is just a matter of time. But this is a different story ...  


**THE END**


End file.
